The new cultivar ‘GG GOBLT 08’ is a product of a cross between the male parent ‘Brenner’ (not patented in the United States) and the female parent ‘MK1101’ (unpatented). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Leo Van Zanten in August of 2003 in Oxnard, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GG GOBLT 08’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.